Calling Calling Home
by saibotbanana
Summary: Phantom n'avait qu'onze ans lorsqu'il s'est fait capturer par les Illumidas et fut par conséquent séparé de son célèbre père : le capitaine Harlock. Formé pour abattre ce dernier, Phantom trahira les Illumidas quitte à y laisser la peau. Récit d'une "presque" famille déchirée par le conflit opposant le pirate aux Illumidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers**_ __ _: hormis le personnage, pas même son prénom ne m'appartient. Tout est au grand Matsumoto._

 _ **Notes de l'auteur**_ _: Post- 84 en gros, vu qu'il s'agit d'Illumidas. Le titre de l'histoire provient de la chanson "Major Tom" de Peter Schilling. Un peu de GE999 au début. Le capitaine est évoqué mais n'apparait pas clairement dans ce chapitre. Peut-être pas dans le prochain d'ailleurs._

 _"- Papa, c'est vrai que lorsque l'on voit une étoile filante, on doit faire un vœu ?  
\- C'est ce qu'il se raconte, oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si cela est vrai. Tu me diras si ça marche pour toi ?  
\- D'accord. Je peux te dire mon vœu?  
\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
\- Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.  
\- C'est mignon bonhomme, mais hélas ça risque d'être compliqué.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Et déjà j'suis pas un "bonhomme", j'ai bientôt onze ans !  
\- Non seulement c'est vrai, mais en plus tu seras toujours mon bonhomme."_

Alors c'était ça d'enfin mettre le nez dehors ? Une sensation de vie, mais aussi de peur. Le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avait continué à tourner, sans arrêt. Combien de temps avait duré sa captivité ? Il dirait 9 ans, s'il se basait sur l'âge auquel les Illumidas l'ont fait prisonnier. 9 ans de torture, et de formation stricte pour faire de lui quasiment une machine. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui, garçon innocent qui venait de souffler ses 11 bougies sur un impressionnant gâteau chocolat cuisiné par Tadashi lui-mê était légèrement plus âgé que lui.  
Le jour de sa capture restait à la fois flou et très net : il se souvenait avoir échappé à la vigilance de l'équipage entier (même à son capitaine de père, c'est pour dire), pour explorer les alentours de là où l'Arcadia avait décidé de s'ancrer. Il s'était perdu, et, il n'était pas son père. Il était juste un garçon qui venait d'avoir 11 ans. Certes, il s'était considéré assez grand pour sortir seul. Il n'avait pas prévu un seul instant de tomber sur un terrain militaire Illumidas. Il était ensuite incapable de se souvenir le grade de celui qui avait braqué le canon de son arme sur son front. Mais il se souvenait très clairement le visage des deux hommes qui l'embarquèrent. A partir de là, il n'avait plus mis le nez dehors. Il avait vécu dans un monde aseptisé et factice. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours préféré le joyeux bordel du vaisseau de son père à l'ennui et l'absence de civils dans l'enceinte de la Forteresse où il avait passé ces dernières années. Oui, il avait essayé de s'enfuir, bien sûr, mais que peut un enfant de onze ans, toujours surveillé et relativement bien protégé, face à une horde de soldats haïssant Harlock aussi fort que lui les déteste.

Phantom savait autre chose : les enfoirés qui l'avaient enfermé appartenaient à la même espèce que ceux qui avaient abattu sa mère. Sa douce mère dont il n'avait gardé que des souvenirs troubles, étant donné le peu de temps qu'il avait pu la côtoyer.  
S'il avait eu la haine et la volonté de se battre, rapidement il rendit les armes, acceptant son sort de pantin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'Arcadia n'avait pas attaqué la forteresse, pourquoi personne n'était venu le chercher. Les Illumidas s'étaient bien chargés de le former à l'aide de mensonges. De ce qu'il avait retenu, l'Arcadia n'était plus, et les violentes secousses qu'il avait ressenti le lendemain de sa capture étaient dues à un tremblement de Terre. Il n'avait pas encore l'esprit assez affuté pour comprendre à ce moment que l'équipage de l'Arcadia ne se serait pas laissé faire. Pourtant,il avait déjà vu son père mettre au tapis des hommes pour bien moins que ça.

l'Arcadia avait bel et bien lancé une offensive sans succès. Les Illumidas s'étaient manifestement préparés à cette éventualité. Il fallait croire que la capture du fils unique du plus grand hors-la-loi jamais vu auparavant était préméditée depuis longtemps.  
Et qu'avait-on eu le culot de faire croire au célèbre pirate ? Que Phantom avait été abattu, au même titre que sa mère. Et ne comptez pas sur les Illumidas pour prouver leurs dires.

Le vaisseau vert avait bombardé comme jamais, tout tenté, ça s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et un épuisement des munitions.  
Le concepteur dudit vaisseau, le brillant Tôchiro Oyama avait senti la peine de son ami, sans que celui ne l'exprime devant qui que ce soit. Il y aurait un fantôme et une blessure émotionnelle de plus à ajouter au tableau déjà bien sombre du passé du capitaine balafré. Si Harlock n'avait pas exprimé clairement sa souffrance, elle s'était clairement ressentie les mois, les années qui ont suivi le « décès » du petit Phantom. Partout dans les coursives, pour n'importe qui, le petit garçon avait laissé un vide. Et l'humeur de son père n'était pas allée en s'améliorant, bien au contraire. Il en devenait presque invivable, et tout le monde craignait que chaque manœuvre suicidaire soit la dernière qu'Harlock effectuerait. Il avait surchargé sans ménagement tout le monde de travail (même des broutilles). Son « bonhomme » lui manquait. Et même s'il n'avait pas été le plus démonstratif ou le plus drôle des pères de cette galaxie (il avait vu des mécanoïdes être plus chaleureux avec leur progéniture mécanique que lui-même n'avait réussi à le faire), il adorait et adorera toujours son petit Phantom qui passait plus de temps à jouer avec ses nerfs qu'a rester bien en place. Si Harlock se montrait exaspéré, en y réfléchissant il préférait avoir les nerfs usés par la pile électrique qui lui servait de fils que par sa douloureuse absence.

Lydia avait aussi pleuré la perte de son ami plus âgé. Tous endeuillés.

Phantom en avait presque oublié la convivialité. Les rires et les soirées animées qui se déroulaient à bord résonnaient encore vaguement dans ses oreilles. Il avait lâchement abandonné le combat et s'était demandé, peu avant sa « libération » (ou plutôt devrait-il dire « jusqu'au moment où ils ont jugé qu'il serait prêt pour remplir sa mission), si l'Arcadia n'était pas vraiment tombée. Avant de se dire que si lui avait supporté cette vie presque dix ans, les autres auront fait de même. Cela lui aura demandé une énergie folle de jouer leur jeu, jusqu'au jour où il redécouvrirait la vie extérieure. Bien sûr, les Illumidas n'avaient pris aucun risque et lui avaient flanqué tout une compagnie à ses basques qu'il devait commander. Et qu'il n'a pas hésité à descendre en maquillant ça par un dysfonctionnement des armes qui leur avaient été procurées.

. Ses désirs de retrouver le vaisseau vert étaient redevenus réalité quand on lui avait annoncé le vrai but de ces années d'entraînement : tuer Harlock. Il n'en était pas revenu. Au final, il était vivant ?

 _« Vous me demandez d'abattre mon unique famille, après m'avoir fait croire qu'ils étaient tous morts ? » avait demandé Phantom, la voix chevrotante._

 _« - Si nous avons bien compris quelque chose, c'est que personne n'arrivera à le faire tomber vivant. Pas l'un des nôtres en tout cas. Mais toi,toi, son fils, son sang, la chair de sa chair, tu as plus de chances que nous d'y arriver. Tu le connais comme personne non ? souffla perfidement le capitaine qui se tenait en face de lui_  
 _\- Je pense qu'il a bien dû changer. De ce dont je me souviens, ce n'est pas un homme qui aime quand c'est linéaire._  
 _\- Il s'est légèrement calmé dans sa fougue. Mais le taux de destruction de bases Illumidas dans les mois qui ont suivi ta capture a été intéressant : il a triplé. Pourtant, ta capture n'a pas été suffisante pour le stopper. Il est même très discret depuis plusieurs mois._  
 _\- Estimez vous heureux, l'Arcadia possède la puissance de feu nécessaire pour faire péter une planète entière._  
 _\- Certes, mais il nous le faut mort. Et, aussi, pour nous assurer de ta loyauté, tu bénéficies d'un implant neural. Si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, une décharge pour te remettre une pas, et une autre plus forte pour t'éliminer. Compris ? »_

 _Phantom avait hoché la tête et dégluti bruyamment. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, mais ça risquait de compromettre ses plans et prendre le risque que l'Arcadia disparaisse pour de bon de la circulation. « Promis P'pa, je te retrouverai, et je ne laisserai personne vous toucher. » s'était-il juré._  
 _C'est là que le cruel jeu avait commencé et qu'il n'avait plus bronché._

S'il avait réussi à dégommer le traceur qu'il possédait en s'ouvrant l'avant-bras, il ne savait pas combien de temps ça mettrait avant la décharge qui lui serait fatale. Il lui fallait le Dr Ban au plus vite. Combien de temps ça prendrait avant de retrouver ce fichu vaisseau ? Du peu d'informations qu'il avait récoltés, il était toujours en cavale. Et que sa prochaine escale était la non moins connue Râ Metal. Des données dont il disposait, un seul moyen de la rejoindre sans trop faire d'esclandres : le prestigieux Galaxy Express 999.

S'il avait terrorisé à contre-cœur un acheteur de billet (qu'il n'avait pas encore marqué à son nom) pour l'obtenir, il était pressé de descendre au terminus du train. A bord, un visage familier d'une femme blonde, qui ressemblait vaguement à sa mère. « Maetel » avait-il entendu.

Prochaine station : Râ Metal.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimers :** Hormis Phantom, rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Matsumoto. Le titre du chapitre appartient en revanche à Disney. Oui. _

_**Notes chronologiques** : Si on peut considérer ça comme dans la lignée de 84 en raison des Illumidas, j'ai usé du 999 pour le moyen de transport et d'une partie de "Space Symphony Maetel" pour les informations balancées sur la planète Râ Metal, avec une mention rapide de Galaxy Railways. Oui, c'est le bordel, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre le tout cohérent (même si les habitués du Leijiverse savent à quel point la chronologie est en option dans cet univers). En dépit de tout, j'espère que vous y trouverez votre compte. _

_**Notes de l'auteur **: Cela un fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai développé Phantom, un OC créé à la base uniquement pour le RP avec une amie. Je me suis dit tout naturellement que le background que je lui avais pondu pouvait devenir une histoire (ça fait longtemps aussi que je me dis ça). Je dois remercier **Aerandir Linaewen** pour ses histoires fantastiques. Aerandir, sans que tu ne le saches (je suis une parfaite inconnue, même si j'ai discuté une fois avec toi sur Tumblr par le biais de mon blog Sherlockisadanger), par tes écrits tu m'as motivée à enfin poster une histoire relative au capitaine de l'espace que nous semblons adorer toutes les deux. Merci à toi, et à tes histoires qui m'émeuvent ou bien me font rire aux éclats._

 _ **Note supplémentaire** : Oui le titre de l'histoire est absolument foireux. Mais je fais encore ce que je veux. D'autant plus que j'ai pondu ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson qui n'a rien à voir. Non, Therapie Taxi et le Leijiverse n'ont absolument rien à voir, pourquoi ? _

* * *

**"Perdu dans l'hiver, le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté"**

Le voyage avait été long. Son accoutrement n'avait dérangé personne outre-mesure. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, la voyageuse blonde était bel et bien Maetel. Il l'avait entre-aperçue lorsqu'il était petit, mais il était désormais incapable de lui adresser un mot. Peut-être l'avait-elle remarqué, après tout. Il en doutait fort, mais il avait vite appris que dans ce monde rien n'était jamais comme il l'espérait.

Le 999 était un train prestigieux, et le billet valait son prix. La route ne fut pas inconfortable, mais il était soulagé d'être arrivé. Lorsque Phantom descendit du train, il s'aperçut que Maetel descendait seulement maintenant. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Il n'osait pas vraiment l'aborder. Qu'aurait-il à dire après tout ?

Râ Metal était une planète qui avait été déviée de sa trajectoire cosmique et sur laquelle s'était abattu depuis un hiver éternel. D'abord réticente, la reine de cette dernière avait consenti à mécaniser les habitants de Râ Metal, à commencer par elle. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ses deux filles (l'une était la célèbre Emeraldas) s'étaient opposées à leur mère, pour au final quitter leur planète natale à bord du 999.  
Alors, pourquoi l'Arcadia ferait escale ici ? Il doutait que ses informations soient erronées, mais quand même. Si le capitaine Harlock était le centre névralgique de bien des problèmes dans la galaxie (qu'il causait souvent lui-même d'ailleurs..), il osait ésperer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tous les débris mécanoïdes qui constituaient maintenant la majorité des habitants de cet endroit.  
Le froid de l'hiver l'avait mordu au visage. Sa drôle de combinaison ne lui tiendrait pas chaud. Le plastron métallique augmenterait au contraire le ressenti du froid. Croisant ses bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer dans une tentative plutôt vaine, il avança dans la station. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait, pour peu qu'il connaisse réellement quelque chose du monde extérieur après quasiment dix années de captivité.

Muni d'une tablette holographique, il soupira, voyant maintenant la distance qui le séparait de la zone d'escale.

 _« Merde, ça va encore prendre des plombes. Dans ce froid ça va être une sacrée épreuve. »_ se murmura-t-il, tout en inspectant le périmètre autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de transport.

La station était vide de vie quasiment, à l'exception de ce qu'il identifia comme un chef de gare mécanisé. Après le contrôleur du 999 qui avait provoqué une sensation de malaise chez lui au vu de sa condition physique particulière, il avait eu sa dose de personnel de Galaxy Railways étrange pour la journée. Il s'étira en baillant bruyamment, dans la finesse qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Phantom n'était absolument pas sorti de l'auberge, et traîner ici ne ferait que le retarder.  
Quittant la station, il s'assura néanmoins qu'il ne serait pas repéré. Il était méfiant. Le peu d'informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner sur sa tablette le renseignaient sur la condition des rares êtres constitués encore de chair et de sang : le travail forcé. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de finir dans un camp de travail.  
La voie étant libre, il quitta la gare rapidement, s'enfonçant dans le froid. Plus il avançait, plus il s'écartait de la ville dont le nom lui était inconnu et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir.  
Se maudissant pour ne pas avoir prévu cet hiver qui aurait raison de lui s'il passait plusieurs heures dans ce froid, Phantom pesta allègrement contre sa combinaison. Donc, on l'avait armé convenablement, vêtu d'une tenue de combat dernier cri, mais personne n'a pensé à insérer un système de réchauffage ? Si le bouclier de sa combinaison pouvait absorber des tirs de blaster, en revanche il n'était pas un rempart contre le froid.

Il entra dans les paramètres de recherche de sa tablette les termes suivants : Auberge, Abri et tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à quelque chose qui ne le tuerait pas par le froid. Il avait été tenté d'écrire : _« endroit où je ne me pèlerai pas allégrement le jong »_ mais il se doutait que sa tablette ne reconnaîtrait pas un quart de l'expression employée.  
Une autre suggestion désagréable lui vint à l'esprit : et si sa tablette rendait l'âme à cause du froid ? Il avait vaguement des notions de « une batterie ça n'aime pas le froid, ni le chaud ». Oui, il n'avait pas été très attentif pendant les cours relatifs à ce qui concernait la technologie en général.  
Après avoir mouliné quelques instants, son moteur de recherche émit un « tutu » signalant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Avec un espoir à peine dissimulé, Phantom riva ses yeux sur l'emplacement indiqué par son Google Maps Illumidas : une auberge. Il soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la distance le séparant de cette auberge manifestement dans un trou : douze kilomètres. Rageusement il verrouilla puis rangea sa tablette.  
« Auberge de l'Ours, pensa-t-il, j'aurais plutôt dit Auberge du fond de cuvette des chiottes vu l'endroit où elle se situe. On a pas idée d'implanter des auberges dans un semblant de trou noir enneigé putain ! »

Se remettant à marcher, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes trouvé à bord du 999 : des clopes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui pourraient éventuellement calmer ses nerfs. Se saisissant de son briquet tempête il s'alluma sans attendre ce qu'il appelait avec ironie son « clou de cercueil ». En espérant qu'il ne croiserait pas quelconque animal mécanoïde belliqueux, il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, réprimant une petite toux. La fumée lui irritait légèrement la gorge, bordel, mais le taux de nicotine le détentit un peu. Continuant sur sa lancée, il jetait sans cesse des regards circulaires sur l'environnement l'entourant : il devenait de plus en plus hostile. Il peinait maintenant à bouger ses articulations transies de froid pour porter sa cigarette à sa bouche. Comme si ses neurones étaient également attaqués par le froid, il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu une idée bien merdique en fin de compte. Ok, il comptait retrouver l'Arcadia (c'est pas comme si l'imposant vaisseau vert était dur à voir en même temps, on n'était pas réellement sur un niveau de discrétion absolue), mais il n'avaiit absolument pas envisagé la suite. Et si Harlock avait changé autant qu'il l'avait prétendu devant les Illumidas ? Et s'il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il se décidait à continuer sa route en le laissant pour compte, s'étant en définitive bien adapté à la vie sans lui ?  
Toutes ces interrogations qui ne trouveraient une réponse que lorsqu'il sera confronté à l'équipage du vaisseau pirate et de son capitaine lui serrèrent le cœur. Si lui avait vécu la séparation avec du mal, il n'était au final plus si sûr que la douleur soit partagée, bien qu'Harlock ne relâchait que très peu sa vigilance lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité, des conneries, ou même de la vie en général de son fils. Il avait toujours eu la désagréable impression qu'il avait rapidement fait ce qu'il appelait « le deuil de maman ». Phantom avala difficilement sa salive en pensant qu'Harlock avait fait de même avec lui. Il se sentit presque étranger à l'auteur de ses jours sur le coup.

Avec ces questions qui occupaient ses pensées, Phantom ne se rendit pas compte que la trajet avait été somme toute assez court, malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber, et relativement sans danger (excepté quelques bruits qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier clairement de temps à autre).  
C'est beaucoup moins confiant qu'avant d'embarquer à bord du Galaxy Express 999 qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'Auberge.

« Attends de le revoir avant de tirer tes conclusions hâtives…. » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même, pour se redonner un petit coup de fouet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes :**_ _C'est parti pour le retour de la meilleure des meilleures._

* * *

L'auberge était particulièrement... petite et clichée. Une peau d'ours servait de tapis, et Phantom en arriva à la conclusion que c'était certainement cette horrible chose qui avait inspiré le nom de ce boui-boui. Il avisa l'étrange tapis comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à la mordre d'une façon inexpliquée. Tâtant la tête de l'ursidé transformé en carpette du bout du pied, en guise de vérification,il se sentit soudainement très stupide à l'idée même d'avoir imaginé pareille chose se produire. Non, ce n'était pas le tapis de la famille Addams.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur le reste de l'endroit, y trouvant des vieux canapés, du bois et des têtes d'animaux qui lui étaient inconnus sur un mur. Il déglutit, et s'avança vers le comptoir, en bois laqué muni d'une tireuse un peu rouillée.

"-Y'a plus grand chose qui doit couler de là, si ce n'est de la poussière et potentiellement des araignées."

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et secoua sa tête pour effacer la vision des arachnides sortant de la tireuse. Non, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre sa phobie de ces bestioles à huit pattes.

Il se râcla la gorge, histoire d'enfin avertir le propriétaire de l'endroit qu'il était arrivé.

Pas de réponse.

De son gant de protection dont les phalanges étaient couvertes d'un alliage inconnu (on le lui avait sûrement dit, mais ça rentrait par une oreille et ça sortait par l'autre), il toqua sur le comptoir. Il n'était pas assez empreint d'assurance pour parler à voix haute. Remarquant que le silence se faisait plus long, Phantom décida de mettre une main en porte-voix.

"- Hého ! Est-ce qu'il y'a quelqu'un ? Je...Je souhaiterai prendre une chambre pour la nuit !"

Il entendit du bruit au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était presque certain d'avoir dérangé la personne à l'étage. Avec un semblant d'éducation, et surtout pour se donner une fausse contenance, il s'attela à enlever ses gants, son poncho et tout ce qui ferait qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un terroriste.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, lourds. Phantom releva la tête, se disant qu'il n'était pas trop tôt.

Apparut alors une vieille dame, d'un âge assez canonique pour avoir construit l'endroit elle-même. D'abord destabilisé, s'attendant probablement à.. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre au juste.

La dame passa derrière le comptoir qui la dominait bien d'une tête.

"-Une chambre ? Simple je suppose."

La voix de la dame était froide et ferme. Elle releva ensuite le regard vers Phantom, bien plus grand qu'elle. Soutenant son regard, il comprit qu'elle n'attendait rien de plus que le nom de son client.

"-Ah euh.. Phantom...Smith."avait-il balbutié, butant sur son nom de famille imaginaire, provoquant un tant soit peu un questionnement interne chez la vieille,qui traversa furtivement son regard.

Sans un mot, Phantom contempla la veille dame ne rien faire. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les yeux sévères derrière les lunettes lui lancer une flopée de questions silencieuses.

"-Tu comptes mentir longtemps encore ?"

Restant coi,Phantom ne comprit pas tout de suite.

"- Je vous demande pardon ?"

"- Tu pensais réellement que je n'allais pas te reconnaître ? Alors que je te faisais une armée de cookies lorsque tu étais petit ?"

Phantom plissa les yeux, s'attardant un peu plus sur le visage de la dame qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé jusque là.En y repensant...Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

"- Je n'arrive pas à vous remettre. Et je n'ai pas de souvenirs réels qu'on m'ait fait tant de cookies que ça quand j'étais petit."

Il vit la vieille dame faire le tour du comptoir, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans son tibia. Il la regarda bizarrement.

"-Avec les coques je ne sens rien, vous savez."

"- Idiot. On te pensait mort ! Tout le monde t'as cru mort ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? L'équipage de l'Arcadia s'est dissout juste après tout ça !"

Phantom comprit alors. C'était la vieille cuisinière de l'Arcadia qu'il avait devant lui. Masu-san. Le dragon inévitable, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il s'accroupit alors face à elle.

"- Oh...Je ne vous avais pas reconnu Masu-san. Pardon."

Masu tendit ses bras et attira Phantom contre elle. Elle remarqua bien entendu l'uniforme Illumidas, mais ne dit rien de plus.

"- Ce n'est rien mon garçon..Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Elle essuya ses yeux qui avaient commencé à devenir humides.

"-Installe toi, je vais te faire un café bien chaud."

"- D' après vous pourrez m'expliquer comment ça se fait que tout le monde se soit dissout, et où sont tous les autres ?"

Elle opina en hochant la tête, disparaissant dans son lieu de prédilection : sa cuisine.


End file.
